


Forever Alone

by xxMidnightxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMidnightxx/pseuds/xxMidnightxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds himself alone after being ambushed by abnormal titans with his squadron missing or dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> First offical Fanfic. So please don't judge. These are the symbols being used for each character so far: *Erwin  
> #Levi

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was heavy so was the look on his ugly block headed face. The man managed to find a dark cave to escape the danger.

*Erwin* “Hello is anybody there? 

Most of the army was missing or dead. His squadron was practically gone. Since the attack of Abnormal titans.  
*Is there anyone out there!!!???

The injured man screams with all his might to receive some form of answer. He manages to find some broken sticks and pulls the leather from his uniform to put his leg in place and stop the bleeding.

*Well Hange Zoe is definitely in charge now wherever she is.

It starts to get colder as the raindrops get heavier and heavier. Puddles are starting to form outside the cave. The cold man grabbed what he could find and pulled out a grey shiny lighter to start the fire.

*So far so good.

He starts to remember when his life was in much simpler times and all he was doing was learning thing from his father back in the classroom and questioning every little detail about what was being taught.

*I guess I am at the end of my rope.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembers a conversation with Levi Ackerman

*Don’t you want to be with me???

Levi : Ugh!!!! No I do not want to tap that ass, the hell is wrong with you!!! You gross punk ass looking pedophile!!!!! 

His thick bushy eyebrows sunk off his block headed face and his crusty swollen lips began to appear as if they were crying.

#Don’t you a have job to do instead of being thirsty??? 

*I am not thirsty, I am just….deprived. Hange is too busy being into titans, Eren is too young, Annie is creepy. Armin is a baby, Mikasa is crazy about Eren, and Jean is a crazy ugly horse.

#That sounds like a personal problem, so don’t tell me your disgusting life story. You sick pleb. You know for the record you’re the ugliest fish in the sea and accept being forever alone.

*Maybe I should give up hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'll make sure the next chapter is a little longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbol recap  
> *Erwin  
> #Levi  
> _Jean  
> &Hange  
> Smith= Mr.smith (erwins mom)  
> %Dad (Erwin's father)

Flashback to where everyone was on the training field 

The tall block head walked up to a student who was doing something weird.

*What are you doing Jean?

Jean: Eating grass, it tastes pretty good. Want some?

*No thanks, isn’t that for horses?

_Neigh(2x) how about now?

*Never mind.

The grown ugly looking man walked away with a confused look on his big block headed face. He sees a familiar face and starts to approach the brunette wearing black glasses.

Hange: Ahhh!!!! what is that on your face?????

*What?????

Hange is pointing to the black board erasers on his face which appear to be eyebrows.

&They are hideous!!!! Let me preserve them!!!! They make fine specimens

*They are not specimens!!!! These are my eyebrows!!!

&I know they are just so ugly.

*I am sorry for being so ugly!!! When your parents don’t love you this is what happens!!!!!!!

A very sad flashback of Erwin’s mother Mrs. Smith

Smith: you know what you can do for me son? It would make me very happy.

The young boy looked excited to hear the task that would put a smile on his mothers face  
.  
*What is it mother?

Smith: cease your existence my dear.

*wouldn’t that mean I’d die?

Smith: That’s the point. 

The cute block headed crying child ran for the living room where his father is reading the newspaper of the latest titan news.

*Dad mom doesn’t love me.

%That’s okay son I don’t love you either.

The sadness on the child’s face was clear.

%I’m kidding son of course I love you. I am sorry your mother said that to you.

*What has become of humanity!!!!????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know my hatred for Erwin might be a little cruel but just know it's the truth.  
> -xxMidnightxx


	4. Why????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbol Recap  
> #Levi  
> *Erwin

It’s been at least a week since the block headed man had been in the cave reminiscing. His stomach was growling as he became weak due to hydration.

*I need to find food and water if I want to survive.

*But should I? Strive to survive when no one loves me?

*Pretty sure no one would miss me.

#I might miss you

Erwin turns his head to see a familiar face in the cave entrance holding what looked like a pale of water.

#Even if you are a piece of s***. I might miss you

*What are you doing here Levi????? How did you find me?

#I’m sorry to say this but, everywhere you go you leave your ugly block headed presence and that is how I found you. 

#Anyway what happened to your leg??? Did you fall and hit your sad block headed chalk board looking face on the ground?

*Why are you making fun of me???? Thanks for finding me but what did I ever do to you?

#You were born.

*……….

The silence left an eerie feeling in the cave.

*Why can’t I just be loved?

#Why are you telling me??? What have I told you about telling me your life story!!!??? Besides I have someone else to think about.

*No one loves me, will I be……….forever alone????


	5. Why????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I finally updated :-)  
> I've been busy with classes lately with midterms next week and all but happy late new year!!!!  
> Symbol Recap  
> * Erwin  
> # Levi

Levi begins to hand Erwin a loaf of French bread…

 

#Here eat something, you look like your block head is going to fall off.

 

*Thanks Levi. But why are you helping me?

 

#Like I said even if you are a piece of s*** we all might miss you.

 

*All? As in who? Is the gang still alive?

 

#Of course who else would it be? You think we’d die from something like that. Please Erwin my team is not weak pathetic looking amateurs such as yourself.

 

*Why do you bully me? Haven’t I been through enough!!!???

 

#Let me tell you something Erwin, the day I stop messing with you is the day your six feet under. So look forward to for the rest of your lonely miserable life, you ugly looking faggot.

 

The blonde grown man began crying and water was dripping off his block headed face on the ground.

 

#Aww don’t be like that Erwin! I love you like a father loves his pathetically annoying son.

 

*Do you really? Then why do you wish death upon me? It’s not normal for fathers to kill their sons.

 

#For the record I don’t want to kill you. If I wanted to, your head would have already been mounted in one of your relative’s homes.

 

*What did I do to deserve this!!!??? Can someone kill me now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i hope to update soon and also i made the chapters from 5 to 10.  
> I feel like i can actually make this story longer than expected!!!! so i am going to have fun writing more!!!!(Whenever i have time to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you liked the first chapter :-)


End file.
